Rikkai For The Win
by SilverKSoul
Summary: We're all curious about how would be Rikkai and a few other TeniPuri's teams in high school. This story is mainly about RikkaiDai, the boys' team, the girls' team (OC) and insecurities. A lot of insecurities. Change, rivalries, love stories, friendship, and insight into every character is on the menu.
1. Chapter 1

What do great athletes do when they are not practicing nor doing awesome stuff nor having an exciting lifestyle ?

For the Rikkai tennis team's young athletes, who already made themselves a name by winning the Nationals and attracting pros' attention, they went to school. Obviously.

They went to Rikkai's high school. Rikkai has a middle school, high school, and a college. Mostly known for its college for having elite standards and providing an excellent future to its students, Rikkai's high school and middle school also have to keep up to the name. And the sport department plays a huge part.

The three have a well-known and dominant boys tennis team, but there's also a girls' one, although not as well ranked.

Ishimaru Kumiko was a soon-to-be member of the said club. She always thought the girls' circuit was boring, Shitenhouji was always first, an all-girl school second, and the rest...well, she didn't give a damn.

Her school was well ranked, not weak, but not strong either.

But this year, her second year in high school, she decided she would work on making a great team. She knew what was needed, she knew it was hard, but challenges were her thing.

And that's how the girl with the relaxed posture entered the tennis world. Her life finally going the way she wanted it to.

So she did a party.

As for the eight boys regulars, they were aiming for a third straight win, aiming to be the ultimate Nationals champions again. This time for real.  
This year, third for them all minus Kirihara -who was a second year-, shit was about to get real.

"I like unicorns."

"...I know you do. Freak."

"What do you mean ? You ungrateful wretch !"

"Kumi, I won't hit you but I'd like to" A girl with long black hair let out an exasperated sigh. "You've been talking about unicorns and tennis randomly for, like, A MONTH"

"Tennis and tennis players" The other girl, with light brown hair grinned.

"Whatever you say"

Ishimaru Kumiko, sweet sixteen, was seated next to the window. Her light brown hair falling on her eyes, which were closed, when her friend spoke.

" Mind reminding me what we're doing here ? After school of all time ?" Indeed, it was around 6pm, students already left and those who had club activities were nearly done.

The sun was setting, giving the sky an orange-pink teinture. It was beautiful. And the color was mirrored in Kumiko's grey eyes.

"Stay with me won't you" She began, her eye-lids closing again. "It's not like I'm always in this mood, I just don't feel like going home. And this school and classroom are lovely aren't they ?" She asked, with slight sarcasm.

"I can't agree more." She rolled her eyes but a smile crept on her face.

After a few minutes in silence, both girls enjoying the calm, they heard footsteps. Someone was running in the hallway. Kumiko had her hands in her pockets, she lazily got up and opened the door to see. Too late. The person running was already on top of the stairs. She saw wild black hair and recognized it as Rikkai high tennis club's ace : Kirihara Akaya's hair.

"Akira, you're free. I'm going home." The girl with the straight black hair's name is Mazumi Akira, also a 2nd year student and Kumiko's best friend for a really long time.

Akira was a tall and slim young girl. Her hair was jet-black and reached her hips. Despite her feminine looks, she did have the Yamato Nadeshiko's look and elegance. Although she didn't look particularly friendly. A bit hard to approach too.

At break time, Kumiko and Akira's classmate and friend, Nakagawa Ai was in front of Kumiko's desk. With Akira just behind, they were complaining about school work, although school just started a week ago.

Nakagawa Ai was a sweet looking girl, she always styled her uniform with a "cute point". Her short brown hair also had a ruban or was braided. She was the sweet girl always available to make her friends smile.

Being a regular in the tennis team and knowing Kumiko and Akira could easily make it to the regulars and help them, she always tried to invite said girls.

"That's why buchou said we need new miraclous members. Or miracles." Kumiko got what Ai meant, but was seemingly too busy drawing flowers on her history copybook.

"Your buchou seems pretty desperate then" Kumiko wasn't looking at Ai who had her arms on her desk and her eyes clearly sending a message : **This year you'll move your butt.**

"And frustrated. It's already her last year. She, along with the other third years dreamt of making it to the podium..." But the sad puppy look didn't work. Kumiko did plan on joining the team but she wanted to play around a bit before. Talk about being a sadist. And Akira didn't plan on telling the poor girl either.

Akira wasn't one to talk a lot when she was focused, bored, or reading. Note that she was almost **always** led her to developing the ability of doing two things at the same time : reading her books while listening to what was said.

Which was useful because Kumiko couldn't stand being ignored. While she and Ai did all the talking, Akira listened and smiled from time to time -a really small smile though-.

Akira looked behind her. It was a friendly boy's seat, Takami Ryou was it ? She already sent daggers at the said boy for moving too much when he chatted with Kirihara who was seated behind him. And now she felt a bit sorry for the boy. He was a good boy and it was Kirihara's fault after all.

She considered both apologizing and sending annoyed glares to the true culprit. But ended up forgetting about both and resumed her book.

Yagyuu Hiroshi was unlucky enough to have the trickster -or ex-trickster- on his back because of multiple reasons, but on top of that, he ended up in his AND Marui's class. Just guess how tiring it could be.

The two boys, a.k.a Marui Bunta and Niou Masaharu, a.k.a bubblegum and the dangerous dude, a.k.a the douche combo, were called the Demon Twins. Although they were far from brothers. Except they both had ridiculous non-human hair color.

The gentleman was also unlucky to be seated behind "the dangerous dude", but on reflexion, he was lucky not to be in front of him. It would have been **hell. **Next to Niou was Marui.

" Dammit Niou, you never do your work and I end up not doing it either" Said Marui when their teacher went to print some notes. He turned his body to face Niou who was shamelessly sleeping, his head on his arms. Marui swinged his legs and thought about taking a gum, but figuring the teacher could come back anytime he decided to direct his attention to Niou again.

"Man, if only Jackal was here, he would have helped us-or no, he would have helped **me**, since you don't need help" grimaced Marui. His other best friend, Jackal wasn't in their class. The "big three", Yukimura, Sanada and Yanagi were in the same class : 3-A, The gentleman +2 : 3-B while Jackal : 3-C. Was he alone ? Meh.

"He's with his girlfriend, which is way better than with you." Was Niou's -who still didn't look up- brief answer.

Marui threw something at his sleeping head, unable to retort anything because their teacher finally came. Yagyuu smiled, amused, but pushed his glasses up -that were perfectly fine the way they were- to hide the smile.

Gentleman one day, gentleman all days.

When back home, Akira threw her school bah on her bed and sighed. Looking at her face on the mirror she realized how tired she looked. **I look as blank as Kumiko's math homework page.**

A few things went on her head, the fact that she should get her shit together and the fact that her english teacher asked Kumiko and her to help Kirihara Akaya with his grades in english.

Her grey eyed friend told her it was a great opportunity to get in touch with tennis again. But no way she was going to listen to her about the topic that is trying tennis again. She decided to forget about tennis. And about people. Yeah, people were being bratty lately.

The next day, Kumiko, Akira and Kirihara were in the school library for the first "save-Akaya-mission". As expected, the boy was litteraly dragging his feets to the unknown place called school library.

Small talk aside, the two girls soon realized the green-eyed teen** really **sucked in hated the subject with all his being. And he had no intention of befriending the language either.

So Kumiko thought the only way was to threaten him with tennis. "Kirihara," screw honorifics. She was getting irritated by the boy's smug and not-concerned behavior. "if you don't bring your grades up they'll kick you out of the tennis team, you know how Rikkai works."

"I have average marks in every other subject. Especially math." Was his evasive answer. He wasn't taking the bait. She wished he would have gotten angry, but the boy grew up and learned to control himself. Actually, when he wasn't playing tennis he was more cool-headed than hot-headed.

"But your english grades are catastrophic" He didn't answer. Which motivated the black-haired girl, she asked Kumiko to give her her fake glasses.

Having anticipated her friend's request, she handed them to her in no time with a proud look.

"What the hell are you doing with fake glasses ?" Kirihara made a face. At least that woke him up.

" 'never know when you need them, you always need glasses, a wig, chalk, and a doll. And a black hole if possible. A black hole would be nice and fits perfectly in one's bag you know. It's only available on mondays though."

She reminded him of people he was close with, so he smiled.

And there it begun. They stayed until the librarian had to kick them out. Kirihara probably learnt more in one day than in his whole life, Akira was SO not letting him off the hook. He was tired in the end but grateful.

Akira being the spartan teacher and Kumiko smoothing the work, they worked efficiently and somehow succeded in making a peace treaty. For the moment.

They covered the basics...the "apple, do you want an apple ?" stuff he should have learnt a long time ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally. Finally the day Kumiko moved her butt to see the tennis courts came.

The non-regulars were doing basic training while the regulars were against each others, just for a light rally. Nothing much going on.

She took a look at their play and noted a few visible weaknesses, a girl had great focus but was too self conscious of her form so she wasn't as fast as she could be.

And then she spotted her short-haired classmate, Ai was against who she knew was the captain. The latter's closed and serious face reminded her of Sanada Genichirou. Said boy's face wasn't as hard as it used to be in middle school, and he didn't go arount slapping any poor soul who slacked off, but some things just don't change.

The light-haired girl went to a panting Ai. "Yo, Ai-chan" "Kumiko-chan !" She was surprised, in a good way, but couldn't ask her anything, she was hardly trying to catch her breath. "You're this tired only after a light rally ?" Ai took a last sip of water before closing her now empty bottle and breathed out to answer. "I was against buchou. She never goes easy on anyone. Not even for practice. Anyway, what are you doing here ?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to count how many tennis balls you use." "..." "Or maybe join the club. Maybe." She at least admitted, a grin on her face, she just loved teasing her friends.

The short-haired girl smiled brightly and led her to the club's captain.

The captain, Ichinose Reiko, didn't want to waste time, she looked at Kumiko with fierce hazel eyes and frowing eyebrows -not really welcoming-, her died blond hair was tied in a messy bun. A few strands of hair falling before her ears. "Nakagawa told me about you, but, I'll have you play our ace so I can see what you can do, with my own eyes. Fine ?" "Fine with me"

...Well at least things went quickly.

The "ace" turned out to be the vice captain's younger sister, although they were nothing alike personnality wise.

Suzuki Chihiro was a second year, not in Kumiko's class. Looks wise, she looked exactly like her older sister, black hair and emerald green eyes, average height for japanese girls. Only, the younger wore glasses and was more...stiff than her sister who harboured a lovely smile wherever she went.

They even played a different tennis : Suzuki Chihiro had the singles 3 spot while her sister, Suzuki Yoko played with the captain, they were one of the strongest doubles pair in the whole country.

Ichinose had the all-rounder skills, but her hot and short temper was her weakness. With the calm Suzuki Yoko to back her up and calm her down as her partner, her fierce playstyle was made of good use. As for Suzuki Yoko, she couldn't play singles. Stamina, technique, speed, strengh, she had flaws in all these.

Suzuki Chihiro was different. She had both her sister's calmness and the captain's all rounder skills. No wonder she was the ace.

Kumiko knew it, but, she couldn't help feeling irritated. The 2-games match finally took place and no one payed attention nor gave Kumiko any credits.

**That's even better**, was her bitter thought at being underestimated. Sure, they believed in their ace's strengh, she did too, and sure, she came from nowhere, but **still **! They should at least be suspiscious. **That's why they didn't go far. Morons.**

And she was right. The match with their beloved ace ended in a draw. She LOVED proving others wrong but made sure to wipe the satisfacted look off her face. But everyone's sudden interest and bewildered looks, plus Suzuki Chihiro's darkened face made her eyes shine with challenge. **Serves you right, if I was an opponent in the nationals, you'd have your asses beaten for letting your guard down. And the team's moral down, forget about winning against strong teams.**

She didn't share her thoughts with the team though. She'd wait before being hated by the scary captain ad probably the whole team.

They shook hands, Kumiko's opponent's face still grim. Ai patted Kumiko's shoulder cheerfully and Ichinose Reiko told her to come the next day to practice as a regular, and went. Followed by Suzuki Yoko who didn't spare her sister a glance.

Suzuki Yoko was about to go when Kumiko stopped her. "Suzuki-san was it ?"

"...Yes" She looked back warily. "Mind having another game ?"

Suzuki hesitated and looked at Kumiko in the eye, asking if it was for real. Only to find a smiling girl, geniunely asking. "Sure".

Ai stayed, sitting on the bench, she watched their rally with interest. They both were focused and enjoying themselves. When she saw Kumiko's peacefull expression as she played, and her skills, she wondered why she stopped in the first place. She was doing a really good job for someone who stopped two years ago or so. **Could it be...**

They were up to 30-30 when a second year boy came runing to Suzuki.

"Oy, Suzuki-senpai's sister, you're on duty today, with me. And hell if I'm doing the work alone." He didn't wait for an answer and went. Kumiko saw Suzuki cringe .

**Of course**. Even Kumiko had troubles noticing her among the regulars with the yellow jersey. And now she understood why no one payed attention to their little "match". They didn't care about her, about Suzuki Chihiro. The girl supposed to be their ace. She was common, **too** common. She always hid her face with her hair and her eyes with her thick glasses, she was walking her head down, she was making herself small.

On top of that, she was "someone's sister", not even called by her name. Is "Suzuki-san" or "Suzuki-kun" too much ? **What the hell.**

No wonder the girl looked stiff and grim, she was erasing herself all the time, and the only way for her to be aknowledged was tennis. Honestly, Kumiko pitied her.

"Suzuki-san, um, do you..mind if I call you by your first name ?" Before Suzuki would look at her thinking she was insane, she quickly added "because, you know, I'd feel more..relaxed, and, we're in the same year so..."

Suzuki hid her face with her bangs, old or not-so-old habit of looking at the ground when someone talked to her didn't go away. The girl in front of her wasn't making fun of her. She felt it.

"Chihiro" huh, "You can call me Chihiro". Kumiko's smile was a relieved smile. "And you can call me Kumiko, or Kumi, Chihiro"

Chihiro finally looked up, her face expressed a mix of gratitude and happiness. No one did that before ? Seriously ? No one tried to be her friend ?

Some things seriously needed to be fixed in that school.


	3. Chapter 3

Akira was late for school again. The princess was often late, she was terrible at time management, unlike common belief. Her highness with the long black hair was stroding in the hallway, in a hurried walk. No, she wasn't running, she wouldn't run. Even if a double head monster was chasing her. She'd just die on the spot, probably, to have a simple death. Kumiko was kind of right when she laughed at her for always avoiding the ridicule. Not that she was any better. And not that running because she was late was ridicule.

But, something just had to happen. She HAD to bump into someone from the classroom beside hers.

The person was a girl, who let a high pitched scream because of the impact that made her fall. Her shoulder was only brushed lightly but, she somehow..fell. For drama probably.

So Akira stopped in her tracks and looked down, she would have apologized but she already disliked the girl. So she just offered her a sharp glance, still not moving and definelty NOT helping the girl. Someone else did.

"Are you okay, Minamoto-san ?" An elegant short-haired girl offered her a hand.

"Oh. Yukimura-san. Yes, yes, I'm fine" She got up mumbling something inaudible.

Ah, Yukimura. Akira knew of Yukimura Seiichi's little sister, a girl with equally soft blue eyes a bit darker than her brother's and dark hair with blue highlights. The girl had straight hair, more like hers than wavy like her brother. She did look like her brother. But they didn't give off the same aura.

Akira and Yukimura Shizuku looked at each others awkwardly, having no clue what to do next. When the latter smiled at Akira and whispered "she would have made a scene you know" before going back to class.

Which reminded her she should go too, class was about to start she had to think about her encounter with one of the Yukimura siblings later.

"Hey, Kumiko" the two girls were heading to the roof for lunch when Akira remembered. "Ever been with Yukimura in class ?"

"Hm ? Yukimura Shizuru ? Yeah, we both take the french class, we've been on the same class for three years. Oh, and now we'll do a project together." Kumiko answered vaguely, not looking at her friend, just looking drowzy.

"What project ?" Kumiko just shrugged. 'no idea' went unsaid. "Okay I shouldn't have asked. Why are you together on it ?"

"Because we're the class two best students."

"Okay I shouldn't have asked." Akira rolled her eyes, her friend wasn't in a good mood for god knows what reason, so it was useless to talk to her. Bipolar people are hard to handle man.

Kumiko yawned and looked to her left. Yukimura Shizuku was struggling with french grammar. She then remembered what Akira asked her earlier that day and blinked. That's right, she was in the girl's class for three years but never payed attention to her and never tried to befriend her.

"Yukimura-san", she finally called the girl, who looked up. Surprised Kumiko would wake up AND talk to her. The girl was always sleeping in their french class. " I think you misunderstood the exemple, um, mind if I help you ?"

Yukimura Shizuku blinked. "Oh, no, yes, I mean, sure, I don't mind. I'm actually grateful, I can't understand a thing now" Shizuku usually knew how to talk to people with absolute composure but she found it difficult with the grey-eyed girl. It was just, too sudden.

Kumiko finally woke up and was in a good mood, she was helping Shizuku with a friendly vibe. And it worked, Shizuku relaxed and even invited the girl to her house to work for the project.

Kumiko found out the project was about famous French poets.

The Yukimura were having dinner together in their huge dining room.

For the family, it was law to have at least one meal together. Although the parents were really busy with work, they always wanted their dear family to stick together.

That day, it was dinner together. And they were all sharing news, chatting happily, and Shizuku wasn't faking her smile that time.

Usually, not to spoil the perfect family picture **again**, she smiled too brightly, made her day seem exciting and lovely. When in fact, she died with boredom day by day.

She hated her classmates SO much. They either loved her and were ready to lick her boots for whose sister she was, or they disliked her because of whose sister she was. Not that they'd show their distate bluntly, they were too much of cowards to do so.

She was friendly with everyone, but it wasn't geniune, how could it be geniuine when she disliked everyone around her. Because she was seemingly nice, it didn't mean she liked them. And there they were, ready to do anything for her.

But what she was telling her family that day was one hundred percent true, it wasn't the usual rubbish. For the first time she invited a classmate. Why ? She wasn't sure herself.

"And you know, she's fluent in french so I think she can help nii-san too !" Her brother was looking softly at her but was still doubtfull and suspiscious. He knew people could use his sister to reach him and his teammates and end up hurting her.

So when they were alone, climbing the sairs, he asked her. "Shizuku, how can you trust this classmate of yours this easily ?"

He was worried, and she thanked him for that. But, her relationship with her brother wasn't exactly at its best. She grew distant with her family since...since her brother's sickness.

So she only answered "I just do." and went to her room to really think about it.

What made her trust a random person this quickly ? Did she really trust her ? She didn't, but, she did trust her enough to think she wasn't only chasing after her brother. She usually had trust issues, she was fully aware that people were only interested in her brother, and only thought of her brother when they looked at her.

But Kumiko was always looking at people straight in the eye. And her grey eyes were **too** untroubled to have an ulterior motive. Yes, that's it. She'd see if she was right to trust her later.

Akira was biting her nails and thinking while Kirihara did english exercices in front of her. The boy improved and was trying earnestly so it gave her some time for herself. Kumiko was at Yukimura Shizuku's house for their project. So Akira had to handle the kid alone, and it pissed her off. Not that she disliked Kirihara or anything, on the contrary, she thought he was pretty nice.

But Kumiko only told her an hour ago, while drinking strawberry milk "Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you. You'll have to teach Kirihara alone. You remember the project with Yukimura Shizuku I told you about right ? We'll work on it at her house later. Sorry man." And she didn't look the least sorry. But, well, that's who Kumiko is.

"Mazumi"

"Oy, Mazumi"

"Oh, what ? Kirihara. Got troubles ?" Kirihara was looking at her, asking "Are you okay ?"

"what ? Yeah, I was just thinking." When no one spoke for a minute she added "I noticed something, and, I don't to pry or anything but, I've never seen you interact with Yukimura..-san"

"Yukimura-buchou ?" Not only he was surprised Akira would warm up a bit to him but now she even brought up a name he didn't expect.

She only signed. "No, his sister." It took him a few seconds to realize who she was talking about "Oh, her. I never talked to her. I think. I used to, back in middle school, but not much."

He seemed to really think about it, but at the same time, not to. "No one in the team really got to..you know, talk to her, she usually locked herself in her room and just, give us the cold shoulder." And then he yawned, warning Akira it was time to call it a day.


	4. Chapter 4

Yukimura Shizuku looked at her classmates, her chin in her palm. Her seat was in the back, meaning that she had a good view of the whole classroom. Which kept her from sleeping in class but also angered her. Angered her because they angered her.

While she was thinking of hateful words to name her classmates, she smiled sweetly at the person in front of her. She never denied being a hypocrite.

Class was to start in five minutes, and Shizuku had nothing else to do anyways so she studied her classmates. Those young people were busy chatting and being ridiculous -to her- in such an early morning. It was beyond her.

The girl in front of her was "playing around" with some boy, he wanted his ruler back, but she put it inside her shirt and winked shamelessly.

Shizuku wanted to puke. But she only rolled her eyes and decided the girl had lost all dignity. So she deserved to be treated as such. Hypocrite, yes, but not much to people she more than disliked.

She then looked at a bunch of boys near the window, when they caught her looking at them, they smiled, but not a nice smile.

When she was about to come to the conclusion that all her classmates were boring, she noticed the new girl.

She just came to Rikkai and was always going her own pace. Her seat was in front, next to the door.

When she just came, she looked lost, about to cry. But in just two weeks, she was perfectly okay. Always in her own world, but still geniunely friendly to everyone. Unlike Shizuku. The girl put her stuff on her desk and sat down, talking to the boy and girl behind and next to her. She talked to everyone, but no one knew much about her. That's how they were, talking about each others, yes. But trying to** know **each others ? No way.

The newcomer had shoulder lengh hair, a shade darker than Kumiko's, and her eyes were hers and her brother's favorite color : baby blue. Shizuku decided she was pretty.

Ah, Sasaki Kyõko was her name, she remembered.

Although it was Sunday and Marui had to wake up early, he was in a good mood.

He went to Jackal's house. Niou and Yagyuu were already there before him. Which was expected. Niou always had troubles with sleep and didn't need much. He probably dragged Yagyuu with him.

Marui threw himself on the couch and grabbed a game. He knew where everything was, and so did the other regulars.  
They all didn't have one house, but eight.

Other school's tennis regulars were close too, but they doubted any were** as **close as they were.

They shared a strong bond, strong memories, important secrets, knew each others weaknesses, knew how grateful they were to each others, they respected each others. They all did.

"No way we're playing that" Jackal warned, still racing Niou. In the game.

Yagyuu was drinking coffee. Contrary to Niou, he had troubles waking up and needed sleep. No one except the regulars and his family knew of this of course.

Marui ignored Jackad and was about to end their race. "You're so going to regret what you're about to do" Niou was winning so it didn't please him.  
"Bunta." Jackal sighed.

Marui soon realized it wasn't smart, Niou and Jackal boycotted his game. And he couldn't fight alone.

"Fine, fine, jeez, I'll just play candy crush by myself then. On my phone. In a corner. Thanks guys, Bless friendship." Marui stopped the game.

"I'm impressed you can say the word 'candy' after what happened, Marui-kun" Yagyuu had woken up and was the first one to tease Marui about the sugar overdose he had one day.  
His face went purple. It brought out his eyes.

"Why you Yagyuuu" Marui cried. He liked being the drama queen he was. And about drama-

"Jackal, how's Nanami-chan doing with the drama club and you as an overprotective boyfriend ?"

Jackal threw the remote control at him, which he dodged in a not-so-elegant way. "She's your bestfriend too, ask her. And hey, I'm not an overprotective boyfriend !"

"Well" Niou joined, yawning "you did your karate kick on someone because he was hitting on her"

"He was asking for it. And she was about to cry"

Marui laughed."She was NOT, the girl coul yell at Sanada without batting an eye. Hell if some bald horny high school boy made her cry."

"My leg moved on its own. It's hard being a black belt you know Bunta"

"Screw you Jackal, you backstabbing bitch. Boyish charm for the win."

Yagyuu added "Kuwahara-kun, you've been teaching Yanagi-kun the karate kick didn't you ? I suspect he will soon try it on Marui-kun." His face betrayed nothing but they kew it was Yagyuu's teasing voice.

Marui looked around when Jackal nodded and snickered along with Niou, before saying seriously "I suggest Niou should stop making Yagyuu into my anti-fan. And Yanagi shall now be at a two meters distance from me. At least." He nodded to himself.

"Wise words, Marui-kun"  
Niou was about to make fun of Marui when they heard loud chatter and noise. 

" 'chuus senpai" Kirihara came first, stretching his arms. He always did that to wake himself up.

The regulars were all in Jackal's living room. His parents were out with his sister Akari so Jackal didn't have to make them quiet. Not that it was possible anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Akira and Kumiko were in the latter's house, in her room, playing a game they both enjoyed : chess.

Akira sat in the formal japanese way, her hair falling neatly on her back and shoulders while Kumiko had her legs crossed and her back curved. She was toying with a bishop on her hand to think of what move to come up with next. "We're lucky we like chess"

"Yeah ?"  
"Yeah," she looked up, played. "it makes us look cool and all smart you know, it would have been a different deal if we played, like, hopscotch."

"Sure, we're lucky you can be smart sometimes" Akira deadpanned. Kumiko only challenged her with a look. 

"You should join the team."  
Akira signed. "I know. The team is too weak for your taste" 

"Not only" Kumiko moved a pawn. She wasn't looking at Akira but wasn't focused on the game either. She was elsewhere.

"And you think** I **can do something about whatever it is ?" she raised slightly her voice. She had a terrible temper, opposite to her cold looks. But Kumiko was unfazed. "To hell" she moved the queen.

"Checkmate." It was Kumiko's win. "There's something else, Akira. Emi joined Shitenhouji's team. You know, I told you, the girls' strongest team."

Akira looked straight at Kumiko's eyes, that were still focused on the game board. She had her eyes wide open and was searching for words. "Wha- she- why did she. why not- WHY YOU ?"

"Don't underestimate my stalking skills" Kumiko's lips curved upwards as she joked lightly, still looking at the king in her hand. "And calm down. I know she should have told us, at least, that she came back to Japan."

"I'm tired" Concluded Akira as she took a deep breath and rested her arms to close her eyes. She was tired of quite verything. Even without having to teach Kirahara for a while -he had to focus on practice, Yukimura's words- she felt drained of her energy.  
"I hate to say it but I'll do it. Join the team. Start tennis again."

Kumiko smiled faintly and said, mostly to herself "I knew it."

Akira eyed her the way she did when Kumiko was being..weird, she couldn't put words into it. But she'd say, she looked at her like she was a mystery book she couldn't figure out. "You're a despicable person" She finally said.

"I know"

The same week, Akira was easily accepted in the regulars. 

She was known for both her athletic and academic skills. Every club tried to recruit her but failed.  
She was tall, slim, quick, strong, had a great focus, great control, great mental. And her tall legs made her even faster.

She was excellent in every sport while still moving with grace, and burning eyes.

To say girls didn't envy her would be the world's most ridiculous lie.

Ichinose Reiko was in the big three's class. Meaning she DID have to interact with Yukimura Seiichi. They both were the captains and were in the same class. She knew it.

But, it didn't help her from feeling nervous when he came to talk to her. She always came first in the classroom so she could already be in her seat when her classmates began to gather.  
Yukimura Seiichi came with his two bestfriends, Yanagi and Sanada. He was in front, opening the door lightly but with confidence. God, confidence to open a damn door. She didn't know what to think of it. He just had the thing. The almighty-child-of-god-thing that made him above every being.

But his two friends seemed okay with that, going at their own pace. Yanagi was holding his phone while Sanada only looked sleepy. Poker-face or not.

Yukimura greeted the classmates already there with a nod and went to her. Alone, Yanagi and Sanada went to their seats. She thought it would have been better if they were with him, she would have been less scared and intimidated.

She did a motion of straightening her skirt, hidden by her desk, to wipe off the sweat on her palms.

Who would have thought the fierce captain could be so nervous ? But she was. She was like everyone else in front of Yukimura Seiichi. At his mercy.

She was always reminded of her older sister when she looked at him, her Rei-nee-sama. Not because of looks, not at all, they were different. They did share the soft features that deceived more than one. But her older sister had wavy blonde hair and shared her hazel eyes. Only a shade darker.

But her nee-sama was perfect. Although not AS perfect as Yukimura Seiichi.

Why were there so many perfect people in the world ? **That's unfair**.

Even the second year who just joined her team was perfect. Not the same perfect at her sister's or Yukimura Seichii's.

She began to think that 'perfect' had degrees, and colors, and a taste. She wanted to know about it but then forgot the idea. It would only remind her that she had nothing.

"Ichinose-san, good morning" He smiled at her, a few centimeters away from her desk, his delicate blue eyes soft, as always. But she knew she shouldn't be deceived. The boy before her was all too soft but cruel and overwhelming. **Keep that in mind, Reiko !**

"Good morning, Yukimura-kun" She looked and sounded cold, but it was to protect herself, playing tough. He saw right through her anyway, he saw that she was just wary and nervous, and self-conscious. Way too self-conscious. So she thought she could at least hide that from her other classmates. Minus Sanada and Yanagi.

In fact, she spoke more often to Sanada than anyone else. She felt the most confortable with him, out of all the regulars. Even Marui. Even Jackal. She somehow had the feeling they were alike, with the squared shoulders boy.

She thought the blue-eyed one would leave but didn't.

"What do you think about a joint practice ? "

Huh ? What she thinks ? She blinked. Joint practice as in practice together ? Boys and girls ? The champions, pride of her school and the losers who lost at Kantou level ? Is this some kind of a joke ?

He was serious.

Ideally, two tennis teams of opposite genders would be close and often practice together, help, support, cheer for each others in tournements. There would even be friendships, sometimes maybe more.

But, it wasn't the case.

They were completly apart. Almost two different sports.

So what was wrong with Yukimura ? He was still waiting. Expecting her reply. His small smile not wavering.

"Well I'm - I mean, yeah, yes. That would be an honor."  
Her voice faded at the end. Yukimura gave her his trade mark eyesmile, and probably said something along the lines of "Good. We'll settle this later then" Before going to his friends.

She didn't pay attention. At that moment, she was just thinking.** Is this how your opponents feel ? 'It's an honor' ?**

She didn't know if it was because she wasn't prepared to more than greetings, but the way he knew she couldn't go against his will made her realize she wasn't just delusional.

Ichinose Reiko looked at her desk. She was weak. She was strong. She was both.

The same day, at lunch, the big three decided to eat in the classroom. Ichinose exited the classroom, avoiding their eyes.

Sanada and Yanagi didn't need to ask him what he did to her. They knew. He was just being himself. It was enough to have this kind of impact on people.

Sanada was eating quietly, carefully using his chopsticks. Yukimura was swinging on his chair. Complaining about random stuff. When he was with his two best friends he was neither the Child of God, nor the captain, nor the big brother, he was just a selfish child. He knew they accepted all his flaws.

Yanagi took a notebook. 'Rikkai girls' tennis data' was written on its cover.

He usually didn't need a notebook to remember data, he wasn't like Inui Sadaharu, his way of collecting data was to remember every thing by mind. That's what made him a genius.

Yanagi only watched to remember, everything was in his head.

"Seiichi, I see you've taken quite an interest in the girls' team" His voice was neutral but he was curious.

"Not really." Yukimura took a bite, looking at the window. "I've just been told a few things about them from Shizuku's friend who came to our house last time. She helped me with some french homework and told me about her team."

The two were surprised Yukimura would let anyone help him, AND admit it.

But what surprised them even more was the 'her team'. Yukimura wasn't fond of Ichinose Reiko but didn't dislike her either.

When Sanada -he beat Yanagi at it- asked him what he meant by 'her team' Yukimura only gave them a secretive smile, and said "You'll see".

And they did indeed.

Yanagi knew where to go.

Their school was huge, the buildings spacious, and they had a lot of green space. They had a tree. A big cherry blossom tree where people were only passing by. And there was Akira.

The tree was her favorite place in the whole school. She usually went there after having lunch with her friends. It was her little secret garden, helping her mind and heart everytime. Giving her the time for herself she needed and couldn't have at her home.

Yanagi saw her sitted, her back leaning on the beautiful tree, its flowers dancing to the light wind. The same for Akira's long black hair.

She was reading a poem, mouthing every word gently to herself and maybe to the tree. Yanagi could only notice how peaceful she looked.

But he broke it. He approached her, slowly, to hear her voice and get closer to the poetry.

Literature has never been his thing. He regreted not being able to enjoy well-written poetry, well-written books. He liked reading, but never went further.  
And he sucked at using his 'imagination' to write.

While he had perfect scores in every science-related subjects, english and such, almost perfect at history and geography, he bearly had a 80 in literature. Which was a catastrophe for him.

Unfortunetly, Akira who had her eyes closed felt him coming closer and stopped. He couldn't hear her poetry, and couldn't help feeling disappointed. He didn't realize he really wanted to hear.

"What is it, Yanagi-senpai ?"

He tilted his head. "Nothing. I just like this spot."  
She looked at him, not buying it, but willing to talk. "I highly doubt that, **senpai**"

She wasn't bothered that he invaded her favorite place, but wanted to make him think she was.  
But couldn't. He was..tall. Way taller than she thought. Looking way stronger, way manlier. And in control. Maybe it was because he was standing, above her, hiding the already-hiding sun.  
She could feel his stare on her. She didn't see his orbs but felt them.

They all have this thing, the regulars. This thing that made them different from anyone else.

"I came to talk to you"  
"I can see that." It was a slip of the tongue she regretted the moment she said it.

But didn't. She felt special. She disliked feeling special but it felt damn good at that moment.

He sat down next to her. If he was offended, he didn't show it.  
"What are you reading ?" She blinked, and showed him the cover with hesitation. "Signification of the Ogura Hyakunin Isshu" (trans : "Signification of the 'one hundred poems by one hundred poets' )

He took the book and looked over it. "You play Karuta ?"  
"No" she considered him. "But you should."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Literature is not really my forte"

"I know." They were a few centimeters apart, Akira brought her knees to her chest to rest her head, and said without looking at him. "Don't freak out but, Kumiko told me a few things about everyone in this school" Needless to explain who Kumiko is to the data master.

Ishimaru Kumiko looked so aloof and detached he never thought she could have data on ...everyone. Even him. It strangely reminded him of Niou Masaharu. "Like what ?"

"She told me you're the type to have great memorization skills but that your writing still needs improvement".

It was accurate. Frighteningly accurate since her statements were based on observation and not real time-consuming research. He was sure he made his problems with the subject private.  
"Your friend is right. And ? Why Karuta ?"

She signed. It was beginning to become her character setting. She took back her book, closed it and stood up neatly.

"Whatever. Think about it senpai, when you have time. If you excuse me, I have to go now." And she went. Leaving a Yanagi with no ideo of what to do.

**That** was **not** his goal.


	6. Chapter 6

" So, um, senpai ? Yanagi-senpai ?"

"Yes, Ishimaru-san ?"

"I think we'll have to organize the joint practice together." Kumiko approached Yanagi after lunch, just when the closed-eyed boy left Akira's special place.

He signed inwardly. To encounter both girls in less than an hour, it was exhausting.

"Of course. Just tell me when it will suit you." Yanagi wasn't surprised Yukimura gave him all the work, he probably wanted to see what Yanagi thought of Kumiko's plan.

"Hmmm, then" she started, hiding her eyes with her fist, in a thinking motion.

"I'm always free and I don't need much time, so I'll come to see you before practice then, if it's alright"

"Fine with me"  
He nodded politely and she excused herself.

Yanagi understoof of that encounter that she had a high regard for herself. Prideful people were the hardest to deal with, and hell to the yeah he had his cup full with them.

"Wanna bet she's going to bring a friend ?" Marui put his tennis shoes on, taking a strawberry flavor gum. "They always do, girls. They HAVE to bring a friend everywhere, washroom, cloakroom, to greet a guy, just, everything"

The regulars were the only ones in the locker room, putting their tennis uniform on.  
"My bet is, if we all take our shirts off, she's going to freak out. How fun"  
Niou was the one to answer, he was closing his locker, answering distantly but smiling at the idea.

"And my bet is, you're all going to shut it and go to practice"

"All hail Yukimura-mood-breaker, yay!" Marui shut his locker and followed Yukimura to the door, the latter giving him a sly smile.

But the door opened before any of the regulars reached it. Kumiko opened it wide and stayed at the door. "Am I bothering ?"

"No" Yukimura gave her the eye-smile.

"No, but you could have knocked" Niou added.

"I did" Kumiko eyed him and couldn't help smiling at Yukimura and at herself. She was warned not to play smart with Masaharu Niou and she thought it was okay since she's not sharp-tongued and could restrain herself. But, no.

Yanagi coughed to get her attention. "Ishimaru-san, you're here early"

"In fact I thought I was going to be late, I'm glad I'm not disturbing you then" She went past all the regulars and gave a notebook to Yanagi. "Just in case you wanted it, I wrote what our girls can do." When he looked over her notes she turned her head to look at all the regulars who didn't move.

The idea of having a joint practice with girls was attracting attention. They didn't know what to expect. Was it really a practice ? Or were they supposed to **help** them ?

"Ishimaru-san was it ? How come you are the one to manage it ? Isn't your captain coming ?" Sanada was the one to come to her and ask what was on everyone's mind. **How come a second-year who just joined the club is doing what the captain or vice-captain should do ?**

"Buchou thought I could do it."

The regulars' eyes were all focused on Kumiko and Sanada, what if he was offended ? Sure he calmed down in high school but hey, he might think it's unrespectful. And Sanada cannot bear lack of respect toward upperclassmen.

But he just nodded to her and put his cap on, making his way toward the door. It was their cue to follow him.

"Well then, Ishimaru-san, we'll leave you there" Yukimura lastly waved before taking the lead.

"Yanagi-senpai, is it alright ? It's taking more time than I expected"

"It's alright. You truly have a lot of useful information about both teams"

Yanagi and Kumiko left the locker room for the bench in front of the boys' court. There, Yanagi looked at each of her notes with keen interest.

"Not as much as you do, but thank you" The brown-haired girl had her legs crossed and was looking at the courts. The boys' practice fascinated her. These boys were** too **good. Yukimura was helping every club member, Sanada was practising on his own, while Marui was trying defensive tennis. Yagyuu was polishing his laser beam.

"But I do lack a lot on the girls' team"

"Of course you do, the girls are not doing a good job, not worth the try. Not yet."

Yanagi looked up, interested. "Yet ?"

"Yeah, yet" she looked away from the courts and met his still closed eyes. "I plan on working a bit on the team you know." She stretched her arms.

He didn't say a thing, still looking at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Let me explain then, it may take time though, senpai." He didn't look away. "Okay then" He made it clear, he was interested. Meaning, he would not let go. She took her notes on the girls team.

"See, I wrote all their flaws right ? They can improve, of course they can. And the first step is to help them overcome their flaws. But, it's still NOT enough. You see, the doubles 2, Kanade Otozuki-senpai and my classmate Nakagawa Ai, they have a fifty-fifty percent chance to win or lose. The doubles 1, buchou and fuku-buchou is mainly carried by buchou. Which is not good, they can't last for long then, stamina is their biggest problem, one person cannot fight for two. As for the ace, she can't bear pressure. She's usually the one who has to save everyone, with the singles three spot. Therefore, we need new members to help her, and help them."

Yanagi listened closely, she was perfectly aware of what she was saying, implying, and planning. And that was the scariest part. She meant to change things. Herself. A second-year. It was like giving the loser team a new breath.

"I, myself, can take the singles 2 spot, **for now. **I plan on making Akira take Nakagawa's Ai spot, pairing with Otozuki-senpai. But that's no good, I need new people, I need a doubles pair, and I have an idea. However, I'll have to wait, so this line-up is only for the first tourements. Because Akira is a singles player, and it's mainly to stimulate Nakagawa Ai."

Yanagi understood, then, when Yukimura told him and Sanada that she planned to 'take over the team'. What a joker, Yukimura.


	7. Chapter 7

Shizuku came to see her brother before going home alone when she noticed Kumiko on the bench, talking with Yanagi. She was startled to see Yanagi looking really interested in what her new friend was saying. Shizuku didn't take notice of her legs moving to the bench until she bumped into Niou. She blinked and when she recognized his arm, not even having to look up to see his face, she took a step back.

"Niou-senpai, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking"

He looked at her, thinking of how to handle her. Only ended up muttering something under his breath and going away.

When she felt him at a safe distance from her, she took a deep breath she hadn't realized she was holding and her tensed up shoulders relaxed. She grabbed her bag too tight when he was there without herself realizing.

She wasn't an exception, being Yukimura's sister or not, she, too, had a crush on Masaharu Niou. But he kindly rejected her before her crush could grow into something deeper. She hated him for that. She wanted to love and to be properly rejected. But because she was Yukimura's sister, no one approached her, so she didn't fall in love. No one would hurt her, so she'd never be rejected. Hard, hard.

"Hey, Kumiko" Shizuku and Kumiko were already on first-name basis, the Yukimura girl made her way to the bench, standing slightly behind Kumiko.

"Oh, Shizuku, are you going home ? Alone ?"

"Yeah, it's not really a problem, I can't wait for nii-san so, yeah."

"Well, how about I go with you then ? I live in the same direction"

"Really ? That'd be nice" Shizuku giggled, going home with friends, it had been a while.

Yanagi stood up, looking at Kumiko. "Ishimaru-san, thank you for your time. Thanks to your notes I know what to do, see you in two days for the joint practice then" He gave her a light smile and went to the tennis courts.

Shizuku and Kumiko were talking about the homework waiting for them when they saw a girl wearing the same uniform as theirs in front of the school gate. The girl was looking up at the falling leaves, looking lost and dreaming.

"Wait, that lost look...AH !" Shizuku recognized her and pulled Kumiko with her, going to greet the girl.

"You know her ?" Kumiko didn't look so surprised, she just followed her, interested.

"She's my classmate. I wanted to know her better but forgot"

"Sasaki-san ? "

"Oh...You're in my class...Yuki-Yukimura-san right ?" The girl turned her head slowly and looked straight at Shizuku in the eye, her mind still far away.

"Yes, that's right" Shizuku gave her the polite smile. "Are you going home ? How about coming with us ?"

"Us ? Ah" Sasaki Kyoko finally opened wide her eyes and took notice of Kumiko. "Are you a third year ?"

Kumiko laughed heartily. "I'm a second year"

"Eeeeeeh, but you're so tall !"

"**Any**ways, Sasaki-san, what are you doing here ?"

"I, um, I was about to go home"

"Then you could come with us" Shizuku smiled happily, finally getting the chance to get closer to the girl.

"If you don't mind.."

The three girls left their school to the train station nearby.

"I'm home" Sasaki Kyoko walked up the stairs and threw her bag on her dark blue bed. She ran downstairs and hugged her mother who was cooking.

"Oh honey you came home ! come on, sit down, I'll make you something, you must be tired right."

Her mother was a gentle looking woman in her early forties, Kyoko looked at her and smiled proudly. That was what she wished for, what she wanted. Just living with her father, mother, and brother was enough for her. She didn't need anything else.

"Kyoko, you know, I'll probably go back to work next week"

"Eeeh, already ?" She chewed on her toast, she expected her mother to go back to work. Her parents loved their job after all. She didn't like it as much as they did but she respected their choice. Her parents were still quite young, they married at a young age and Kyoko was born when they were still young enough to eat up life and enjoy freedom.

"Yes, already. Your father told me a lot of things about the centers you know, he said he was surprised by the level here. We didn't expect it at all, in fact, he even he has high hopes for Japan."

Kyoko answered with a hum and went back to her absent-minding.

She looked at the frame on the table. A picture of her parents holding her after she had won her first competition. Her first figure skating competition. Her brother, who was a year younger, had just won his first tennis match.

The famous coach Sasaki and his wife, the ex-professional horse back rider who became a coach too, were their parents. Meaning that they had the genes and the environment to be Japan's top athletes. But expectations were not what bothered her.

Kyoko loved figure skating, of course she did, but she was scared. Not scared of falling, but scared of getting seriously injured. Because if she got seriously injured, she wouldn't be able to play any sport. And it scared her, because she saw her mother suffering. She suffered from not being able to ride a horse.

That's why she stopped figure skating. Because she fell one day. The fall itself didn't hurt her, but the doctor's warning did. The doctor told her that the fall could be dangerous, that it could be the same as her mother.

"Kyo~ko, still thinking ?" Her mother was in front of her, eating too when Kyoko realized it. She herself couldn't explain how she disconnected herself from the world sometimes.

"Not really. Mom, I think I met nice people today"

"really ? Tell me about it"

"TEN LAPS AND THEN GATHER, THERE'S SOMETHING WE HAVE TO DISCUSS"

The girls ended their ten laps and reunited in front of the captain's bench.

Reiko studied each of their faces and her vice captain's in particular. They were all concerned, they felt that something was off. And the vice captain's condition was the worst of all.

"Ishimaru, come next to me" The girls turned their head, a bit startled.

"Everyone, I know it might displease you but please understand. Here, Ishimaru, I let you handle the rest"

"Thank you buchou. To everyone here, I have something quite important to say. Buchou accepted to let me handle the team for awhile. I'm not saying that I'm the new captain or anything, it's still Ichinose-senpai and Suzuku-senpai.  
I'm counting on you all, thank you" Kumiko smiled sweetly at them.  
The smile and the manners seemed gentle but they knew they didn't have a choice. The girl in front of them, senpai, of same age, or kohai, was not asking them a favor.

"Now that it's settled, we'll resume the normal training for now, the regulars stay here." Reika clapped her hands to dismiss the non-regulars.

"Akira you're staying too" Akira rolled her eyes at Kumiko and muttered "I guessed so"

Under the regulars' judging glares, Chihiro's careful eyes, Akira's poker face and Ai's worried look, Kumiko nodded to the captain before speaking.

"I have two important things to tell you right now. First, it's about the joint practice. We've decided that the regulars would not play against each other, but instead, Yanagi-senpai and I prepared a menu to help every regular improve. Meaning that Yanagi-senpai could be the one to be in charge of your practice, I hope it doesn't bother you. Also, it will be held next week, the whole week, so I hope you'll be ready for it.

The second thing is, the line-up. The district tournament is soon, and Kanagawa only has two other girl teams. I am the one to come up with the line-up and I can already tell you that there will be massive changes and I apologize for it. That'd be all for today, please continue your training."

Kumiko nodded again at the captain and left herself to practice, without looking back at the regulars' whose faces were dead-serious and worried.

"Suzuki Chihiro-san ?"

"Ah yes, Mazumi-san r-right ?"

"do you mind helping me practice for a bit ?"

"o-of course I don't"

They both ran quietly to an available court, Chihiro nervously glancing at Kumiko time to time, and Akira only looking in front of her. She finally said "Suzuki-san, don't worry about Kumiko, she knows what she's doing, believe it or not"

"oh no, I do believe what she said, it's just that, the 3rd years won't be..pleased"

They perfectly understood that it was degrading to have a kohai lead them without proving herself. "They won't. But they have to suck it up, I hate to admit it but the girl can manage a team pretty damn well."

On that note they did drills and ran, in a nice quietness, sometimes chatting a bit, as they pleased.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sooo, you want us to give you informations about oursleves"

Marui said to Kumiko and Yanagi in between two classes, leaning on the doorframe.

"Nicely said, Marui-senpai. I just want to adjust a few things, you'll only have to do your practice as always, but I request that you come today too, even though I heard it was a day off" Kumiko smiled at him.

Niou lost all interest in the conversation, not that he was interested in the first place. He was just sleeping again, not that he was sleeping. Just 'resting'.

Yagyuu was erasing the board.

"Right, right, you request. What was your name again ?" Marui was the only one willing to give a bit of his time.

"Ishimaru Kumiko, I foresee that you won't ever forget it again" Her friends would have called her conceited but she couldn't care less at the moment.

Marui laughed and hit Niou on the back of his head. "Niou, how about that ? 'gonna move your ass to come to practice on a day off ?"

Niou growled but didn't answer.

"Niou-senpai" Kumiko stepped up but Yanagi stopped her and shook his head.

"Heard that Ku-mi-ko-cha~n ? That dude over there can't answer to your request as it seems"

"Oh don't worry he will"

"sure"

"yeah"

"yeah"

They smiled at each other, they felt that they could get along.

Although it wasn't exactly the case for Kumiko and Niou. She knew he was hard to handle and really cold at first, especially with girls, but she wasn't one to give up. She was aware of the regulars since her second year in middle school and was really interested in them. She wanted to know them better and do whatever was in her power to help them in every way.

She wasn't ready to give up because of the first wall.

"Yagyuu, you're coming right ? " Marui asked Yagyuu who was still erasing the board.

"I am indeed"

"Then it's settled, we'll drag Niou too" Marui said.

Kumiko and Yanagi left the classroom then parted ways, the afternoon classes were about to start.

Kirihara was stroding in the second years hallway, sipping in his apple juice. He looked around, bored and not finding anything else to do. He heard noise from a classroom, the furthest from the stairs. Curious and with a lot of free time, he decided to check what was happening. The sight quite took him by surprise.

Rikkai was an elite school so of course there were a lot of issues that made relations between the students not that great, but bullying ? Never heard.

It wasn't exactly the kind of harsh bullying you could find in public schools, but the four girls were clearly picking on that one girl. Typical, you'd say, but Kirihara was surprised regardess.

The five girls were not from his class but he knew some. He knew the girl being picked on.

The ace of the girl tennis team.

He never gave her much credit nor really tried to talk to her or anything, for short, he didn't care at all. But he never suspected that off court she'd be that..that small. While the four girls were making of her, taking her homework and being plain mean, she hung her head low and tried hard to ignore them.

Kirihara wasn't the kind to poke in other people's business, but at that time he just felt they were taking it too far. He hated people who thought they were worth more than others.  
Not on-court of course. That's another story.

He coughed to make them notice of him.

When the girls noticed him standing in the doorway they immediatly stopped whatever they were doing. They wouldn't dare to tell him off, so they just gave her back her stuff and left the classroom, not looking at her once as they did so.

When Chihiro realized the girls left her alone she looked up and gasped. She didn't know how to react. He had seen it all, how pitiful she was.

Kirihara didn't move a muscle nor said a word. He just kept looking at her, their forest green eyes locked, one unreadable, the other wide and afraid.

"Um" Chihiro started but stopped herself. She had nothing to say. Thank him ? of what ? Tell him off ? That'd be rude.

Kirihara sighed and broke eye contact. "See ya later" He finally said and left.

They didn't exchange much, but enough was understood.

Kumiko and Yanagi somehow managed to gather all the regulars after school for a "test".

"Yooosh, so, to make it fast, I just need you to practice as always, although Yukimura-senpai and Ichinose-senpai are not here." Kumiko said, unwavering under the intimidating glare of the male regulars. The females were no better, they were still unsure of what their kohai/classmate was telling them to do.

"Yes," Yanagi said. " The goal today is just to make sure of what we already have in mind for the upcoming week of joint practice. Now, you may go."

With Yanagi's words, they all went their own way. Warming-up, running for a bit, a few exercices, a light rally and then stretching for the muscles was the usual practice for everyone.

Kumiko and Yanagi were eyeing every member and wrote a few notes from time to time.

Kirihara was practising volleys with Marui when his eyes went looking for Chihiro. She was in the court behind him, playing fiercely against Akira, who was a worthy opponent.

Kirihara couldn't fathom how different she was from the time he had seen her in her classroom, her seat in the back, looking so weak. On court she had power, speed, technique, and most of all, will-power. She wanted to win and reign so bad, it was plain obvious even to him.

Marui noticed who his kohai's attention was directed to and raised an eyebrow. How unusual.

"Not to interrupt you in your peeking Bakaya but you're not that great with volleys to ignore **me**."

"Uh" Kirihara said stupidely, his attention brought back to his court "oh yeah right, sorry"

His answer surprised Marui even more, the kid didn't react as usual.

"What's up with you ?" Marui wasn't in the mood to play senpai-looking-out-for-kawai-kohai but couldn't let him wander off in practice either.

"Nothing"

"If you say so..." Marui knew when he could get Kirihara to tell him what was on his mind -always- but now wasn't the time.

Back to Akira and Chihiro's court, Chihiro was too focused to notice Kirihara's wandering eyes but when she finished the "light rally" -courtesy of the girls, a light rally was nothing like it was supposed to be- and took a small break to catch her breath she noticed Marui's curious glare. She instantly got worried. What if Kirihara told him that, well, she wasn't exactly the popular girl in her class. She felt ashamed. She just wasn't the kind to talk back to people, and she hated the idea of having to fight.

She came back to reality when Akira patted her shoulder.

"You did great, Chihiro." Chihiro smiled, her worries disappearing for a moment.

"Hmm" Kumiko wrote something down before putting her pen down. "I think we're done"

"I think so" Yanagi agreed.

* * *

**Hum, it's awkward but I just realized that whatever I wrote as an author note..well, didn't appear. Which is awkward. So, I guess you already know the usual Disclaimer : I don't own Prince of Tennis, only the story and the OCs.**

**Also, I'm really really REALLY glad that there's already people reading this fanfiction =D I THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH YOU CAN'T EVEN GUESS (it's the first story I dared publish...I've been on the site since... forever but it took me awhile to publish one of my own stories...I really wish you'll like it :3 )**

**I already have a few chapters ready on my laptop, I'm just adjusting a bit because the beginning of the fanfiction is still a bit hazy for me, but I know where I want it to go. Don't worry.**

**I hope you'll stick with me and hopefully, I won't disappoint you~**

**AAAND, if I make a few (or a lot, I don't know) mistakes, then I'm really sorry, I just usually don't proofread, I know it's dumb but, hey, focus people, I don't have much, unfortunatly. And I type really fast.**

**Oh, and don't forget to Review please, I need feedback T.T Have a good day~**


	9. Chapter 9

Yukimura allowed Kirihara to take one more of the "catch-up-on-english-with-Akira-sensei" class. And that time, Kumiko showed up too.

But Kirihara's mind was wandering, not focused at all, even less on english verbs. It would have been his normal state, if it wasn't for the scary look on his face.

"C'mon" Akira finally said, sighing. "What's wrong with you now ?" She put her pen and fake classes down. They weren't going anywhere.

"Huh, nothing" Kirihara said. But added after 2 seconds "Did you know that your team's ace is always, um, picked on ? By some of her classmates ?"

Judging by the two girls' wide eyes, they didn't know, and Kirihara had just dropped a bomb.

"What the hell ?" Akira first said, her temper rising. She herself was bullied a long time ago, when Kumiko and Emi, her two best friends weren't there to protect her.

"Kirihara, what do you mean ? Did you..see something ?" Kumiko said, glancing once at Akira. As if afraid of what she might do.

Kirihara shifted in his seat unconfortably. "Yeah, yesterday, at lunch. I was walking, like, past all classes when I heard noise. Four girls were messing with her homework and just making fun of her like it was a goddamn game." His voice rose a bit at the end. At the time he couldn't process what they were saying but now it all came in his mind at once. They were talking about her looks and family background, typical.

"Okay" Akira said, trying to sound calm. Which only startled him more. "Names ?"

"Huh ?"

"Give me names, Akaya"

Kirihara didn't have time to be surprised that she had called him by his first name, he remembered the girls and said the names he knew.

"Right." Akira said, rising from her seat. "It's time to knock some senses back then."

No sooner had she ended her sentence that Kumiko was already by the library's door. Kirihara was at a loss but he had the feeling he did the right thing.

Akira and Kumiko walked down the aisle hurriedly, Kirihara was following them a few meters away.

"Do you think they're still there ?" Akira asked Kumiko.

"I don't know." She answered. "Maybe. I know the one with the awful eyelashes stays late. Club activity, or so she says."

"The awful eyelashes ? Which one ? They all look the same to me" Akira said, rolling her eyes, smiling.

They searched the near-empty school beginning from the classrooms, only to interrupt one or two confessions, one kid crying because of a test, and two guys drawing on the board. The usual stuff.

They met Shizuku but no hint of a bully in sight. Shizuku was waiting for her brother, who was talking with Yanagi and Sanada in the clubroom. Kirihara muttered "gosh, they never stop".

They finally found one of the girls. Kumiko knew her, she was in one of her classes in middle school. Which one was it ? Probably art or something.

The girl was with one of the boys from the kendo club. Kumiko knew it was her brother. He wasn't that important in the club but he probably maned a wooden sword better than her. Although no better than Akira or Sanada. The thought made her smile.

"Hey, Uchisaki-san" Akira began.

The kendo guy was a third year so he knew she wasn't talking to him.

His sister eyed Akira and Kumiko carefully. They propably couldn't hide the fact that they weren't there to have fun.

"Uh, yes ?"

"What did Suzuki Chihiro did to you so that you should bother her during lunchtime ? You know, lunchtime is precious, there should be a rule not to bother anyone or anything during lunchtime." Akira burted out, the words coming out like gunshots. The girl took a step down and eyed her brother. He raised an eyebrow.

Bingo, she wasn't going to be a bitch in front of her brother after all.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Just one look from Kirihara made her understand. "She's our classmate and, um, we just wanted her..help, for homework"

"Well don't make her cry when you want help" Akira snapped coldly, her voice cutting air almost better than the kendo guy's sword.

Kirihara didn't mention that he saw Chihiro's tears, even though she was hiding her face with her hair. Akira probably noticed at practice.

The kendo guy put his hand on his sister's shoulder, gripping it firmly, and apologized on her behalf. Akira wasn't done with the girl but Kumiko told her it was enough, she smiled at the brother and walked away, not giving the girl one look.

The next day, they talked to two of the other girls, but one thing went wrong with one of the two.

The two girls were next to the benches in front of the tennis courts, a bit further.

The girl they had business with was with someone. And not anyone. She was chatting with Fujisaki Miho. A girl who should have been better off in Hyotei. The girl was quite the bitch, in Akira's words. She was in 2-B, theirs and Kirihara's class.

And she was the kind of people Kumiko had the most trouble with.

Fujisaki Miho noticed them coming her way. She ignored the girl she was chatting with to look at them with that haughty look of hers, her chin tilted upwards in a Hyotei-Bitch way. She was giving off the "don't-think-I'm-your-friend"vibe.

Akira seemed unfazed, she looked at Fujisaki and then turned to study the girl she was going to scold. Kumiko had a different plan. She knew Fujisaki was bad news, the girl thought she owned the whole school, and thought she was worth more than anyone. Which got on Kumiko's nerves pretty quickly.

Kumiko heard of Fujisaki Miho before she saw her. Apparently, her number one hobby was to make the whole school talk about her. Of course the real whole school talk was the boys tennis team, the pride of their school. But Fujisaki Miho still made her name echo.

"Who are you ?" Fujisaki Miho started.

"Wow, way to greet people" Kumiko rolled her eyes, slightly amused.

Akira raised an eyebrow at Kumiko, her eyes saying 'what the hell are you doing ? ignore her.' To which Kumiko only shrugged. She was done with the girls who pestered Chihiro. On the cold note, Kumiko always thought that people should fight their own battles, but she threw that thought aside, she knew it wasn't easy.  
But Chihiro would notice if all the girls started acting differently. And Kumiko knew Chihiro could be damn menacing when she wanted.

" .you ?" Fujisaki repeated, a bit louder. Kumiko would have thought it was to attract people's attention but she realized it wasn't the case. She snorted. Fujisaki probably thought Kumiko was bad news too. Yay, how great, they had the same thought.

"Ishimaru Kumiko at your service. Nice to meet you. My friend here is Mazumi Akira, you know, we're just kind of your classmates." Kumiko said. " We have business with your friend here, if you could excuse us."

Fujisaki narrowed her eyes. Akira was starting to get impatient, but Kumiko wanted to avoid unnecessary noise at any price. She thought of retreating but she couldn't bring herself to.

Fujisaki was about to answer with one of her bitch-comments she stopped suddenly. Kumiko smelled something sweet, she didn't need to turn around to know whose scent it was.

* * *

**Soooo, I'm sorry I didn't put the chapter earlier, I was worried no one liked this fanfiction. But now I thought that, well, I'll give it a try anyways :D **

**I'd really like feedback, please T^T I want to try improving this story~**

**Thanks again for reading !**


End file.
